Ocarina
by Zinovia
Summary: This is Link's story which follows loosely on the Ocarina of Time series.
1. Adventure

**Chapter 1: Adventure**

**A/N: If I was going to write a Zelda fic, it had to be based (loosely) on the Ocarina of Time chapter of the series! I hope you all enjoy it.**

Ash filled the air in a small forest clearing. The sky was dark, covered by ominous black clouds that heralded the coming of a fierce storm and were accented by acrid smoke that made the eyes sting. The wind rushed through the trees, making them whisper to one another as their leader, the largest and most ancient of them all, opened his eyes and cast a worried glance up at the sky. Moments later, rustling and hurried footsteps announced the arrival of a boy with a haughty air but an equally worried expression. His short hair was auburn, and his eyes were dark. He wore a green tunic, hat, and boots. A white ball of light accented with a pair of wings danced around his head.

"Great Deku Tree. You summoned me?" The boy cried, sounding much more dignified than he looked, trembling all over and glancing around the clearing as though expecting an attack. When the tree did not answer, the boy's facade disappeared altogether. "Great one, do you know what has happened? The forest children are terrified. It is all I can do to calm them. I cannot even guarantee their safety. Please tell me what has happened!"

"Evil, Mido." The tree breathed, finally. His voice was deep and had an airy quality to it, as though it was provided by the wind. "Great Evil."

The boy called Mido's eyes widened, and he stepped back in shock. "E-evil, great one?" He stuttered, his voice sounding more child-like than ever. He looked up at the darkening sky and then hurried on, as though trying to relieve himself of something before he lost his nerve. "There is ash falling from the sky. Something truly terrible must have happened. One can taste it in the air. Surely you know something? Surely you can tell us if… if we are in danger?"

The Great Deku Tree had closed his eyes once more, his bark-like eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his brittle mustache stirring as great gusts of air, escaping from the tree's slit-like nostrils, pushed against it. "Worry not, Mido. There is a ray of hope."

Suddenly, an infant's cry broke the stillness of the clearing, and Mido gasped in surprise, choking on the ashy air afterwards. He stepped forward to find the source of the cry and his foot brushed against something solid. He looked down and then jumped back in shock. A young woman's corpse lay at his feet, the pallor of her skin enhancing her beauty despite the fact that it marked her as being no longer in the world. Her delicate blond hair was splayed behind her, and as the wind flowed through it, one could almost imagine her in life, the wind tossing her hair as she walked. Mido stooped and, with trembling fingers, touched her cheek. Its iciness ran up Mido's fingers and sent a chill down his spine. The boy looked up at the Great Deku Tree, fear and pain in his eyes.

"We are the children of the forest." Mido said, quietly. "Age will never mark us. Death will never touch us." For the first time, he looked like the ancient leader that he was. The fear in his eyes was not that of a frightened child, but one of a general who saw the shadow of the enemy on the horizon and knew that he would be leading his troops to their deaths. "What curse has brought this evil to our sacred clearing?"

"The curse," breathed the tree, "will soon consume all of Hyrule."

Mido looked slightly relieved. His haughty air returned. "Then we have nothing to fear. I would not force the fate of this poor woman on anyone, but I cannot say that this surprises me. Those Hyrulians… we Kokiri know better. We are the children of the forest, forever remaining young and innocent. We will never consume ourselves with greed hatred the way the others do."

"We are all of us hyrulians, from the Kokiri in our forest, to the Gorons in their mountains, to the Hylians in Hyrule Town, and to the Zoras in their domain." Called a girl's voice, suddenly. "The Great Deku Tree spoke not just of the other races, but of all of us, entwined together in a single fate."

The girl emerged from the trees behind Mido, and as he turned to stare, transfixed at her, she came into view. Her hair was short as well, coming down below her ears in a sort of bob. It was green in color as were her eyes. She wore a green tunic similar to Mido, but no cap. Instead, a darker green headband that matched her long-sleeved undershirt and boots smoothed back her hair. The Great Deku Tree opened its weary eyes to peer at her.

"Saria…" It breathed.

"Where is the child?" Saria asked.

"It is here, resting among my roots. His poor mother died shortly after giving birth to him." The tree replied.

Saria stepped forward and found the infant. Ignoring Mido's gasp of horror, she lifted the child into her arms.

"Raise him as a Kokiri. He must be hidden from the rest of the world until he is ready…" The tree continued.

Mido stepped forward angrily. "Raise him as a Kokiri?! Impossible! He is one of them, one of those destructive fools from the outside world! We should get one of the owls to carry him off and leave him by the town. His kind have no place here."

Saria ignored him. "We can only hide him for so long. He will begin to notice that he ages while we do not. Besides, we can offer him little protection. The Kokiri are not warriors. I could take him away. I could smuggle him to the Gerudo fortress or…"

"If a Kokiri were to leave this forest, he or she will DIE!" Mido cried out suddenly. "You know that as well as I do! It is the forest that protects us and gives us our life force."

"Mido is right, Saria. It is not your place to take him away. The boy will be safe here. The Kokiri are legendary among the other races. Many believe you to be nothing more than creatures from fairy tales. No one will seek him among you. You do not even exist in their world. It is the perfect place to hide him."

Mido cast a jealous eye towards Saria as she took a small tunic from one of her pockets and wrapped the child in it protectively. "Why?" He asked, defiant. "Why must we hide him? What purpose will he serve?"

"He is the hero of legend… protect him, Mido. Keep him safe until he is ready…"

The peculiar thing about infants is that they retain very little of their memory banks, and yet the things they learn and the experiences they have are the most important in the shaping of their adult lives. Most people have no knowledge of their infancy and those few individuals that are lucky enough to remember anything at all see it in flashes as they toss and turn at night, as the unfortunate boy known as Link did on this particular morning – the one in which his adventure would begin. These flashes often leave imprints on the mind, and so it was with poor Link as the galloping hooves, the woman's screams, and a shrouded figure on a horse made him shudder in his sleep. The thing that left the biggest mark, however, was the crackling sound and the flashes of red as fire seemed to envelop everything around him. The fire was burning him, but it was a peculiar feeling, as though it was burning him from the inside out.

He could see the fire sparkling before his eyes, and then, with a jolt, he jumped up in bed. The sparkling had not come from a fire, but from a dancing white ball of light that Link recognized as a fairy – the trademark companion of the Kokiri. Link was the only child in the forest that did not have a fairy, a fact that Mido, the belligerent leader of the Kokiri, was happy to point out whenever he had the chance. Now, as Link stared up at the dancing ball of light, he wondered where it had come from and whether or not he was still dreaming. The fairy shouted at him as if in reply.

"Hey! Hey! Get up you lazy boy!" She cried in a voice that was a little too irritating for Link's tastes.

Link obeyed and got out of his bed, shaking the remnants of his latest dream from his memory.

"Are you Link?" She asked. Link nodded. "The Great Deku Tree sent me to fetch you. You are to go and see him right away, understand?" Link nodded once more.

Link got out of bed and began rummaging around the one-room tree-house that was his home in search of some form of breakfast. He had heard that outside children drank milk for breakfast and wondered what it would taste like. Being a Kokiri child, he knew that he would die if he ever left the forest, and so he had never been able to taste milk for himself. Milk came from cows, and he had never even seen one, though he sometimes wished that one would wander into the forest. Link sat back down on his bed and wondered what it would be like to have a cow of his very own. That would certainly save him the trouble of having to rummage around for breakfast every morning. He was certainly grateful for what he had, however. His life was peaceful and happy in the forest, and he was able to learn a great deal from the wise owls who came to visit the forest children and bring them news of the outside world. That was how he even knew of cows and milk in the first place. Of course, the owls had stopped coming recently. Over time, their numbers seemed to have dwindled. Link wondered if they had tired of coming to visit or if…

"Hey! Listen!" Cried the fairy suddenly. Link looked up at her. "Didn't you hear me? What a stupid boy! And to think that I, the most talented of the fairy children, the one who was always praised as being destined to do great things… I was so honored when the Great Deku Tree summoned me, I thought 'here was my chance at last!' And now look at me… saddled with some, some mentally challenged child, slow, stupid, and apparently mute!"

"I'm not mute…" Link said, suddenly.

"The _chosen one_ speaks! Or should I say the challenged one? Well, challenged one, how about the fact that the GREAT DEKU TREE has just summoned you and you are sitting around daydreaming? Do you think you could break your vow of silence long enough to speak with him?" Link nodded, and the ball of light gave a nervous shudder as the fairy suppressed her irritability – slightly. "The strong silent type, eh? Or is it just too difficult for you to summon the brain power to string two words together? Very well, challenged one. Shall we go? Or would you like to examine the opposite wall for more interesting spots?"

Link exited the tree-house and climbed down the ladder leading to the forest floor. He glanced around at the Kokiri forest, a small village of tree houses that belonged to the Kokiri children and that was hidden deep within the lost woods of Hyrule. The fairy bobbed above his head impatiently and gave an audible sigh of frustration when a Kokiri girl came running over at the sight of them. Link looked up at the sound of her laughter and realized that it was Saria. He smiled.

"Link! You've got a fairy!" She laughed.

At this, the fairy bounced up and down in anger. "I? I belong to this… this…" She gave another bounce of anger. "I'll have you know, that I was merely sent by the Great Deku Tree to summon the boy!"

Some of the merriment in Saria's eyes faded. "The Great Deku Tree? This… this is a great honor Link! I'm so proud of you!"

Her words seemed to have caught the attention of another boy who marched up to them. Behind him four boys, known as the "know-it-all brothers," also joined the crowd.

"What's this? Talking to the reject again, Saria?" The lead boy asked.

"He's not a reject, Mido, and you know it!" Saria replied, angrily.

"Ha! Look at him! Doesn't even have a fairy!" He looked smugly at the know-it-all brothers. "Saria, I've been telling you all along, you're much too good for the likes of him! Why do you hang around with him so much? I'd like to be your best friend. I'd be much better company than _him_!"

"He's not a reject, Mido. _You know it as well as I do_." Saria said with a meaningful look that made Mido loose some of his smugness. He regained it almost instantly, turning to the boys behind him.

"Well, boys? Why don't you explain the secret of the Kokiri children to Miss Saria so that she can see sense?" Mido said casually.

"The owls bring the infants here, tiny spirits, no larger than a fairy and similar in appearance." The oldest brother recited.

"The Great Deku Tree grants them life and infuses them with the spirit of the forest!" The second oldest chimed in.

"A fairy is summoned as the child's protector and guardian and will stay as his or her companion forever." Cried the third oldest.

"Where the spirits come from is a mystery, but we do know that once here, age will never mark them, death will never touch them, and they can never leave the forest, for their life force is tied within it." The youngest brother finished.

"There, you see? And speaking of the owls, did anyone else notice how their numbers dwindled after this reject came around? They probably couldn't stand the sight of him. And when he came to us, he was much larger than the typical Kokiri child. He didn't even have a fairy! Obviously, none would have him as a companion. Stupid, blundering, fool of a boy without a fairy…"

"He does have a fairy!" Saria cried fiercely.

"I WAS ONLY SENT BY THE GREAT DEKU TREE TO SUMMON THE BOY!" The fairy screeched.

Mido stared at the fairy in alarm. "H-him? Summoned by the Great Deku Tree? Why did he summon him? Why not me? I'm the leader here!"

"More in name than in deed." Saria muttered.

Mido looked as though she had just slapped him. He turned on Link Savagely. "You! Idiot boy! No one can venture to the Great Deku Tree without protection. It's too dangerous for a useless fool like you. If you want to go and see him, you must find a sword and shield to protect yourself. I'll not have blood in this sacred realm, even if it is the blood of a worthless wart like you!" And with that, Mido turned and stalked off to go and guard the entrance to the Deku Tree's clearing. The know-it-all brothers headed off towards their home.

"He's just testing you, Link. He knows we don't have weapons here. If the Great Deku Tree has summoned you than you are to go to him, and Mido can't stop you." Saria said, gently.

"The treasure." Link replied.

Saria's eyes widened in shock but only for an instant. "You know that's only a myth…" She said, but it was not very convincing, and Link had already run off towards the edge of the village. Saria looked up at her fairy sadly. "I guess it really is time…"

Link ran until he came to a large wall of rock that blocked off the village from the rest of the Lost Woods. Thick vines grew on the stone, and he was able to grab onto them and climb until he emerged on a narrow ledge which led to a small cliff. A small tunnel, just large enough for Link to crawl through, was visible in the stone. According to the "myth" that Saria had mentioned, treasure was on the other side of that tunnel. No one entered it, however, because it was also said that the treasure was guarded by a dangerous trap that would lead to the death of anyone who approached it. While the Kokiri were ageless, they could still be mortally wounded, which was why they stayed hidden deep within the forest and under its protection. Link put his ear to the tunnel and thought he heard a faint rumbling. Steeling his nerves, he got down on all fours and began to crawl through it.

He emerged on a straight path that was bordered by tall hedges. Straight ahead he could see a perpendicular path that also seemed to be bordered by hedges. Link marched forward to the intersection and was just about to step forward onto the perpendicular path when gigantic boulder crashed around a corner and nearly ran him over. Link fell back in surprise. It was lucky for him that he was able to see the boulder at this point in his adventure. Had he encountered it while walking along the perpendicular path, he would have had nowhere to hide.

Link sat there and waited for the boulder to arrive once more. When it did, he began to count. It turned out that the boulder passed by every fifteen seconds. He waited for the boulder to come around one last time and then ran after it. The boulder was too fast for him, and it soon disappeared from view around a bend. He continued to run, counting all the while. He knew that when fifteen seconds had elapsed, the boulder would be upon him once more, this time chasing him down. He rounded the bend. He rounded a second bend. Still, he saw nothing. When he had reached ten seconds, he heard rumbling and chanced a glance over his shoulder. The boulder was bearing down on him. Link ran as hard as he could, but knew that any second, the boulder would flatten him. Just as he rounded a third bend and thought he was a goner, Link saw an alcove carved into one of the hedges. He dived into it just in the nick of time, and then ran out again right away, following the boulder, which disappeared once more.

Link ran as hard as he could, and just when he thought he heard the boulder approaching once more, he saw an opening in the hedge and ran into it. The boulder zoomed by a few seconds later, but Link was too focused on the chest in front of him to care. He ran forward and opened the chest with trembling fingers. A gleaming sword met his eyes, resting on a leather scabbard. He slung the scabbard across his back and then carefully placed the sword in it. Link had his sword. Now all he needed was a shield.


	2. The Training Ground

**Chapter 2: The Training Ground**

**A/N: Here's chapter two. It's a bit lighter than the first, but the next chapter will be dark enough. Enjoy!**

Link's escape from the hedge maze was about as uneventful as being nearly squashed by a giant boulder can be. Upon return to the Kokiri Forest, he searched for Saria to show her his new sword, but she had mysteriously disappeared. Giving up, finally, Link ran over to the sword training ground that the know-it-all brothers had set up. When Link arrived, he found the brothers busily training with very flimsy-looking wooden swords. Each brother had a section to himself, and they each seemed to be practicing different techniques.

Link was already very agile. Growing up in the forest had given him plenty of training in that arena. He could climb trees, leap down from great heights, jump a decent distance, and even back-flip if he wanted to. He had even mastered the trick of doing a somersault roll right back into a standing position. He found he could get around more quickly this way, even if it was a tad more tiring. Link approached the oldest know-it-all brother, sword in hand. The elder brother grinned appreciatively.

"Mido really does underestimate you. None of the Kokiri can get around the way you do, and if anyone could have gotten past that trap, I would have bet it would've been you." The boy looked down at his boots. "Sorry about before… You know what a bully Mido can be…"

Link shrugged and gestured towards the elder brother's training area. "I want to learn how to use this."

The eldest know-it-all grinned once more. "Sure! Okay, now our training ground is split between four lessons. My lesson is on the jump strike. See, this is where our fairies come in handy. They give us a special ability of sorts, and it makes us able to pinpoint our enemies' weak points. We have a special link with our fairies, see? And they'll just know when you are ready to attack. All you have to do is focus on an enemy, and you'll instantly know the exact spot to strike. Of course, you must be within a certain range of the enemy for the magic to work, but still, pretty darn useful if you ask me! Go ahead and try it!"

At this, the fairy who had been following along in Link's wake with a resigned air gave a sudden start. "Don't you dare! I'm not your fairy! The Great Deku Tree only sent me to summon…"

"If the Great Deku Tree summoned you, and you were told to come to Link, then you are Link's fairy. Do you really think that the great one merely sent you after him as a messenger?"

"The great one would never saddle me with such a…"

"Well, Link, go ahead and show her. Focus on that target like you want to attack it. If she's not your fairy, she won't feel a thing. But if she is… well, you'll see." The elder brother gestured towards a wooden scarecrow opposite them.

Link gripped his sword tightly, focusing all his energy on attacking the wooden scarecrow. Suddenly, the fairy shone even more brightly and appeared above the target's head, illuminating it with a strange light. Link felt a warmth spread throughout his limbs. He raced forward and swung his sword as hard as he could. Every blow found its mark, and before long, the scarecrow was nothing more than kindling.

The oldest know-it-all smirked. "What did I tell you?" Link smiled.

Suddenly, from behind them came a great wailing moan. The two boys whirled around to see the fairy bouncing into the wooden fence posts as though trying to knock herself unconscious. "Noooooooooo!" The fairy cried. "He assigned me to HIM?!" She began to run repeatedly into the same fence post, screeching unintelligibly. The boys turned their backs on her.

"Yeah, so, to do the jump strike, just do the same thing, but this time take a running leap and bring your sword straight down upon your target. You can try it once she… um… calms down."

The fairy had graduated from running into the fence post to trying to drown herself in a nearby puddle.

"Um… she does know she's immortal, right?" The brother asked. Link shrugged.

Finally, the fairy picked up a splinter from the fallen scarecrow. To her, it must have been the size of a large spear. Weaving wildly before the two boys, she began to cry: "Just put it in my heart! Put it in my heart!"

Link took the splinter from her and flung it away. "Can you help me again? Please?" He asked.

"Oh, sure!" The fairy replied, sounding breathless. "I mean it's not like I have a greater purpose! This is what I'm meant for! Helping you attack wood!"

Link mastered the jump strike. He also learned a spin attack and advanced back-flipping (to avoid enemies) from the next two brothers in line. The youngest brother reminded him of his second task, however. His part of the training ground was devoted to shield techniques. Link learned what he could using an old piece of bark for practice. Now that he knew how to use a shield, it was time that he actually got one.

Finding a shield was more straightforward than getting the sword was. The shop sold them for 40 rupees. The typical way to find rupees was to search the nests, lairs, and corpses of monsters. They often collect souvenirs from their victims, and it was not uncommon to make a decent amount of cash simply by taking them out and then looting their corpses. Link did not have enemies to fight, however, unless Mido was thrown into the mix, and Link was much too peaceful a soul to harbor much ill will towards the self-proclaimed leader's blind prejudice.

The only other way to find rupees was to scavenge. Link dived into the ponds, brooks, and small lakes that littered the Kokiri forest. He searched through the tall grass and under rocks. Even after all of that work, however, he only managed to find 20 rupees. This was until he encountered a poor Kokiri boy who Mido had forced to clear the grass in front of his home. Link felt so sorry for the boy, that he cleared the grass with a single spin attack from his sword. The boy was so grateful that he handed over the remaining 20 rupees, allowing Link to buy his shield. Sword and shield in hand, Link headed for the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's clearing.

Mido stood in front of the entrance with his arms folded, a smug smile on his face as he saw Link approaching. This smile faded to a look of outrage when he saw the sword and shield in Link's hands.

"How did you… Well you still can't… Ugh!" Mido cried. His mind was reeling. He knew that he could not go against the Great Deku Tree's wishes. If Link had been summoned, then he could not stand in the way, despite the fact that he had already tried to do so in an indirect way, feigning concern for Link's safety. Finally, he stepped out of Link's path. "Fine. Get yourself killed. One less reject." He said under his breath as he stalked away.

Link stood and watched him until he disappeared. He never understood Mido's animosity towards him. However, he didn't have time to dwell on that now. Tightening his grip on the sword, Link ran along the path that led to the Great Deku Tree's clearing.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just rush…" The fairy began.

At that moment, Link was suddenly thrown backwards and a fierce growl filled the air. Link looked up to see a giant plant with a massive head thrashing in the air above him. Its head balanced from a stalk that must have been eight feet tall. The mouth dripped foul-smelling purple saliva that Link suspected was poisonous, and from the snapping sounds the monster was making, he suspected its jaws could probably crush bones. Link rolled out of the way as the plant lunged for a second attack. He tried a jump attack and was thrown backwards as the monster's head batted him aside as though he were a gnat. Link ran forward for a second attack and was thrown back once more. His arm began to throb and Link glanced down to find that it was bleeding. His back felt as though it would shatter at any moment. He was out of breath and exhausted. The monster was rearing back for another lunge at him.

"Idiot boy! Get out of its range!" The fairy screeched as the plant's jaws nearly decapitated Link. Link ran backwards and saw that the monster's stalk could only reach out so far. "Of all the foolish… That is a deku baba! Their heads are incredibly powerful, a good reason for anyone with COMMON SENSE to avoid them. The stalk on the other hand, is rather weak and limits the plant's mobility. Let the plant lunge at you, then dodge it and slash at its stalk!"

Link backed away from the plant, watching as it lunged at him, thrashing its massive head menacingly and spraying venomous spittle everywhere. Link focused on attacking the deku baba's stalk and felt the warmth spreading through him. The fairy was bouncing over the deku baba's stalk, inviting him to strike. As the plant reared once more, Link dashed into its range. The deku baba lunged forward happily, but just as it was about to catch Link in it's mighty jaws, he did a quick sideways jump into a roll and found himself right next to the plant's stalk. Without thinking, he began hacking and slashing at the stalk, continuing to swing his sword even though the plant was little more than mulch.

"Yes, the plant is dead now. Can we go?" The fairy asked, dryly.

Link took a few more swipes before noticing some rupees gleaming at the plant's base. He ran over and scooped them up.

"Oh, sure. Ignore the wise fairy. Shiny objects are much more interesting." The fairy muttered.

As Link continued down the path to the Great Deku Tree's clearing, the fairy viciously pointed out every patch of ground that contained a deku baba. Link, who would have appreciated a kinder method of doing this than having her screech "get away from that dirt, dumbo," was nonetheless grateful considering the fact that he was already injured and very sore from his previous battle. Link looked up at the sky and saw that it was beginning to cloud over. A shiver went through him. Link was usually able to predict the next day's weather by examining the moon each night, and he had not expected rain today. These clouds did not seem like a good omen. Up ahead, the path began to widen. The clearing was just a dozen yards away. Link began to dash forward.

"STOP!" the fairy screeched.

Link tried to stop in his tracks but only succeeded in tripping and falling on his face. He looked up at the fairy.

The fairy shuddered at the sight of his dirt-covered face. "You are going to present yourself to the Great Deku Tree in that fashion? You're covered in grime and plant goo! Your hair is a mess! If you insist on keeping it long, take care of it! It looks like a rat's nest! If I really am your fairy guardian…and I'm NOT saying I am, then you're not going to show up looking as though you fell into an outhouse pit! Oh how the other fairies will laugh when they see where I've ended up… Surely I couldn't have angered the Great Deku Tree?"

Link wiped his face with his hands, which were also covered in grime, and succeeded only in smearing the plant waste on his face into swirly patterns. The fairy let out a shriek of horror.

"No no no NO!" She cried, bouncing in the air furiously. "Ugh! Just… I know. Tie back your hair. It'll look neater…"

Link removed the belt he wore around the middle of his tunic and used it to tie his hair back into a ponytail. The result was that his tunic was no longer cinched in at the waist, giving it the appearance of being a green dress. The swirly grime marks looked like some form of elaborate make-up pattern, and the ponytail completed the look. Link grabbed an end of his tunic with each hand and pulled it apart, sinking into a sort of curtsy as he attempted to look at himself. The sight made the fairy go into another fit of shrieking. Link looked like a polite, but greasy little girl. Mido would have had a field day.

"Fix it! Fix it! FIX IT!" the fairy screeched.

When Link finally entered the sacred clearing, his hair and tunic were back to normal. The fairy had admitted defeat when she was forced to admit that without any water nearby, there was little washing up that Link could do without spitting on himself. Dirty though he was, Link had arrived in one piece. The Great Deku Tree loomed before him, apparently in slumber.


	3. The Great Deku Tree

**Chapter 3**

**The Great Deku Tree**

Ancient trees have a majestic quality about them. Perhaps it is their longevity, or their massive size. It could be because they are able to weather nature's fury or simply because they are beautiful to behold. As Link made his way into the clearing, he was instantly struck by the wizened roots at his feet which led to the biggest and most ancient tree that he had ever seen. This tree was majestic, not because of its size or age, but because it had borne witness to the activities of a much younger world. It had seen life and death, blood and birth. The Great Deku Tree had witnessed the birth of the timid little boy before him, and he knew how that birth would change Hyrule forever.

This was not the Great Deku Tree of old, however. This tree was much older and grayer. His bark was ashy, as though it would crumble at the lightest touch, and his leaves were brown and dead-looking. The Deku Tree opened his eyes wearily and peered down at the boy. Upon seeing him, The Great Deku Tree gave a long sigh.

"Link… You have already been battling, I see. But it is in your blood, yes. The warrior is in your blood…" The Great Deku Tree sounded tired, and the wind in his voice had all but died out.

The fairy bobbing along in Link's wake gave a great shudder at this? It was plain that she was struggling to keep her voice respectful. "Warrior, great one? No disrespect, but he is something less than a warrior. He was nearly eaten by a deku baba on the way here!"

The Great Deku Tree gave a small, mirthless laugh. "We all have to start somewhere, Navi. Don't be so hard on him. I am counting on you to guide him through the trials that lie ahead. He will need you, and in that sense, your job will be the most important of all. The future of Hyrule lies with him, and he will be following your guidance."

Navi gave a small bob of appreciation. "I am flattered, Great one, but… but…" She began, and though she was nothing more than a ball of light with wings, one could almost see the look of disgust on her face as she said: "Him?! Are you certain that it is him that holds the future of Hyrule? Sire, we are discussing the fate of the world, and he is playing with pebbles!"

Sure enough, Link was preoccupied with a pile of flat stones that he was constructing into the form of a castle and appeared to be ignorant of what was going on around him. The Great Deku Tree gave another laugh.

"Do not begrudge him his peaceful nature, Navi. It is this that will sustain him in the times to come. Link, are you ready for a little adventure?"

Link looked up from his castle. "A-adventure? What kind of adventure?" He asked. Navi scoffed.

"There is a curse within me. It is making me very ill. I need you to go in and destroy it for me." The tree breathed.

"In? In where?" Link asked.

"Don't be so disrespectful! Call him 'Sire' or 'Great One!' Don't just say 'in where' to him like he's some kind of lowly oaf! He's much wiser than you'll ever be, and if he says you have to go in somewhere, then you'll have to go! Clearly he means that you have to go in…" The fairy paused. "In where?" Then she added quickly "Sire?"

"Harsh as always, Navi. I am planted above a dungeon. My many roots form its walls and my trunk its roof. It has become cursed, and so I am cursed as a result. I need you to go in and destroy the curse."

"Destroy the curse? But how, Great One? We can't possibly destroy a curse on our own!" Navi cried. "Maybe if I had an army, but all I have is… is… him!"

"Evil can always be destroyed, Navi." The Great Deku Tree chuckled breathily. "It is keeping it from coming back that is the problem. I have complete confidence in the two of you. Lead him well, Navi, and you may learn as much as he does."

Navi was about to protest, but a sudden rumbling stopped her. Link stood up and drew his sword. The Great Deku Tree's mouth was widening. Within the gap, Link could see a flickering glow as if torches had been lit somewhere inside.

"You want us to enter, Great One?" Navi asked. "What shall we… HEY!"

Without any further instruction, Link rushed forward, entering the Great Deku Tree's mouth and disappearing into the darkness. Navi bobbed in the air for a few confused moments, and then dashed after him. When she finally managed to bob her way into the dungeon's entrance, however, Navi discovered that Link had taken the torch with him, leaving her in complete darkness. A few moments later, she heard Link cry out. His sword sang as it clanged against something hard. The noise diminished as Link got farther and farther away.

"Wonderful." Navi muttered. "I hope the Great One realizes having a little boy carcass festering inside him probably won't make him feel any better."

Navi bobbed her way into the dungeon using her own glow as a source of light. It was eerily silent, and the fairy shuddered to herself as she peered around. The Great Deku Tree had neglected to mention that it was more than his roots that were affected by this curse. The wooden walls and cobwebs spelled it out for her. The Great Deku Tree had not been planted above a dungeon. He had been hollowed out, and the dungeon had been made out of his trunk. Navi inspected the walls and another shudder ran through her. It was clearly a set of enormous claws or fangs that had scraped against them. It appeared as thought the Great Deku Tree had been hollowed out by some sort of insect. There was only one type of insect that made cobwebs. Were spiders classified as insects? Were they simply called arachnids? Oh, it didn't matter! There couldn't possibly be a rolled up newspaper big enough…

Navi floated down into a giant hole in the floor that looked as if it had been covered by a web that had been burned away. Navi prayed that the boy hadn't set himself on fire in the process. Littered around this bottom layer of the Great Deku Tree's trunk were the corpses of spiders and spider monsters with skull-like shells. Navi was almost feeling impressed when she heard Link cry out once more. She followed the echoes to another hole and floated inside of it. Just as Navi reached the entrance to a large cavern, Link screamed and fell silent. Navi froze at the entrance, peering around in the dark. She could see the outline of some gigantic creature in the dark and carefully bobbed towards it. When she had assured herself that the creature was no longer moving, she gained the courage to inspect the monster. "Spider" was an understatement. Navi had only ever read of such creatures. This was a "ghoma." Navi had only ever read of it in ancient scriptures. It was a legendary monster said only to appear in times of great turmoil.

Navi marveled at the majesty of this creature. It lay on its side, its legs curling up at odd angles. An enormous eye in the monster's back, which had clearly been punctured several times, oozed clear liquid onto the cavern floor. Foul-smelling venom leaked from the creature's curved fangs which stuck out of its stomach as though it had been stabbed with several jagged spears. Perhaps the most horrific thing about the dead ghoma was the fact that even in death it was giving birth to dozens of still-born babies which fell out of its rear end and onto the floor with sickening plops. It was then that something occurred to Navi. She began to bob away from the monster, illuminating the corners of the cavern with her glow.

"Ch-challenged one?" She called. "Link?"

Only silence responded to her calls. The boy was nowhere to be seen, and Navi floated farther away from the ghoma, searching for him. Finally, she spotted something huddled a few feet away from the dead creature.

"Link?" She asked, focusing all of her light on the small body. "Link? Are you alright?"

The boy didn't move. He lay there on his side, his eyes closed. The stench of venom emanated from him like a foul wave of mist. Navi bobbed closer to him, hovering above his face. Was he breathing? Was he dead? All at once, the boy's eyes opened, and Navi bobbed back a few inches. Link squinted as her light hit his eyes. Upon seeing her, a gentle smile formed on his lips. He held up a wooden slingshot.

"I found a new toy…" He said wearily.

Navi nearly laughed, but caught herself just in time. It was a good thing that humans couldn't see fairies' expressions. "You ran in there without me! What were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed! You nearly did! Of all the…" Navi turned suddenly and stared at the creature behind her who was still spewing babies out of its backside. "Right. I'll yell at you later. Let's get out of here before one of those things come to life."

Navi bobbed along patiently as Link climbed his way out of the Great Deku Tree's trunk. As soon as they were clear, the Deku Tree closed his mouth and peered down at them wearily. Despite the fact that Link had destroyed the creature within him, the Deku Tree looked worse than ever. Link eyed him with concern.

"I… I killed…" He began.

"Yes, my boy. You did wonderfully, just as I expected. I knew you had it in you!" The Great Deku Tree wheezed.

"Well he was more lucky than anything… Great One… You look… You will be able to heal now, won't you?" Navi asked.

The Great Deku Tree laughed bitterly. "Heal? There was never any question of healing me, my dear Navi. That monster burrowed into my insides. I'm practically hollow. Do you know what that would do to a Kokiri?"

Navi bobbed nervously. "But… but…"

"Someone came to visit me here. He wanted something from me, and when I refused him, he set that creature loose within me. It didn't take very long to complete its work." The tree continued.

"Someone… That's impossible! No one knows this place exists! It's a myth to the outside world!" Navi cried.

"Myths always have some truth to them, Navi. This man… this thief came looking for something very specific. He knew it was more than a myth, and he knew where to find me. He thought that he could take the item from me when I was dead, and that if I were to give the item to one of the Kokiri, it would be a simple matter to find them, as they never leave the forest, and take it from them. Well he never counted on the fact that one of the children in this forest was not a Kokiri, that he would be able to venture far away from here, and that were he to be confronted one day, he would have the strength and courage to defend himself." The Great Deku Tree replied.

Navi turned towards Link. The boy stepped forward and peered timidly into the Great Deku Tree's staring eyes. "I… I am not a Kokiri?" He asked in little more than a whisper. When the Great Deku Tree did not answer, Link sat down heavily and placed his head in his hands.

"Your mother was a Hylian, Link. She came to me for protection while she still carried you. She came to me after hearing a legend, a myth. She came fearing for your life. She wanted a better life for you, a happy life. You are not a Kokiri, Link, and so it is against our sacred laws to tell you the details of that legend, but I believe there will be a time when you will find out on your own. It is your destiny to unravel the mysteries of this world. That is what your poor mother didn't know as she lay dying at my roots. You were not destined for a peaceful life, Link. You were destined to make life peaceful for everyone else. That is the burden of a hero, and it is why I am entrusting you with a very special item."

There was a flash of green light and something began to fall from the sky. It was a pendant of sorts made of three glowing green stones connected with a band of gold. It hovered before Link, and he reached out and took it.

"There are two other spiritual stones, one infused with the spirit of fire, the other infused with the spirit of water. You must find them both. Seek out the Hylian Princess in Hyrule Town. She will help you to find them."

Navi bobbed towards the tree. "Great One, you can't mean…" She began, but it was too late. There was a great gust of wind that scattered leaves and dust around the clearing and sent a shiver throughout the forest. When the dust settled, the Great Deku Tree stood before them as before, but lifeless, his bark grey and dull, his mouth open as it had been when he had admitted Link into his trunk. Before either Link or Navi could fully grasp what had just happened, a voice rang out.

"Murderer!"

Mido stood in the clearing, his tearful eyes full of fury.


	4. Hyrule Field

**Chapter 4**

**Hyrule Field**

Mido approached the Great Deku Tree, his eyes wide. The tree stood there, gray and lifeless. It was no more than lumber now, the wooden guardian of a cursed dungeon. Mido reached out and touched the bark, pulling his hand back immediately as though he had been burned.

"He's dead… He's really dead!" Mido cried, rounding on Link. "What have you done?"

Link turned and ran out of the clearing, his fairy bobbing along behind him. Mido ran a few steps forward and shouted after them.

"The Great One was wrong about you! We should have left you somewhere for the beasts to deal with! We should have never hidden or protected you! I'll tell them all about you now! I'll tell them all what you've done!"

"For once in your life, Mido, shut your mouth. You'll do no such thing."

Mido turned but saw no one. A moment later, Saria emerged from behind the late Deku Tree's trunk. Mido stared at her incredulously.

"You mean even now, even after what he has done, you still defend him?" He asked.

"He hasn't done anything." Saria replied, evenly.

"He killed the Great One! He has dispelled the barrier protecting us!" Mido cried.

"Liar. The Great One has been dying for some time. Haven't you sensed it?" Saria asked coldly. Mido lowered his head. "Anything to blame him. You'll use any excuse, no matter how ridiculous. You call yourself a leader, but what have you ever done to lead us? The Great One charged you with a task and you spent seven years doing the opposite of what he asked. Then, you wonder why I avoid your company. You wonder why I prefer his. He will restore our world one day. I know you can sense that too. Maybe you should keep that in mind, leader." Saria turned to go.

"Saria, what about the children? The Great One is gone. His protection is dispelled. There will be no more fairies… Where will they go? Who will answer the praying mothers?"

Saria looked back at Mido with a sad smile. "Now you understand how a leader should feel. Maybe there's hope for you after all."

Link wanted to close his eyes and cover his ears as he ran through Kokiri Forest, but he couldn't. All around him, the Kokiri children were emerging from their homes and abandoning their games to approach him. They were shivering and staring at him like wide-eyed specters, calling out to him with hollowed-out voices. Link continued to run despite their cries, tears beginning to leak from his eyes.

"Link, it's so cold… What happened?"

"Link, something's wrong… I'm scared… Did the Great One tell you anything about what's going on?"

"Link, the forest has gone cold… It's like it's become foreign to us!"

"The Great One likes you, right Link? Ask him! Tell him to make the trees friendly again. They'll listen to him!"

The forest exit loomed before him, and Link dashed through it without looking back. It would be only a matter of minutes before the forest was buzzing with word of his crimes. Link would no longer be welcome, and there was something unsettling in the fact that he no longer had a home to return to. A few moments later, Link found himself staring at the edge of a log bridge. At the other end of the bridge was the entrance to Hyrule Field. Navi bobbed nervously next to Link's ear.

"Remember, you're not a Kokiri. It's perfectly safe for you to leave." She said.

Link looked back towards the forest. "I didn't say goodbye… How can I just leave them like… like… that?"

"It's for the best, Link. They won't understand. They aren't meant to understand. Didn't you know? Don't you see? They aren't meant to be touched by the outside world You don't know what a great taboo it was for the Great One to accept you into this realm. He paid for it with his life."

Link bowed his head. For a few moments, he contemplated the other side of the log bridge. Then, all at once, he began to run across it.

"Wait!" A voice called. Link turned to find Saria standing at the beginning of the log bridge. She took a few hesitant steps forward and stopped a short distance from the center of the bridge. "I… I can't come any further."

Link ran back to her. It was a few moments before Saria could speak. She stood there, watching Link. Her eyes moved from the sword slung across his back to the scratches and dust on his face and arms. A shiver ran through her body. Then she noticed the fear in Link's eyes. Her heart sank.

"What is it?" Saria asked.

"Saria, I didn't… I didn't kill…" He began.

Saria smiled despite herself. He wasn't afraid, and though part of her was relieved to know that, another part of her shuddered all the more. "We know, Link. Don't worry about Mido." She replied.

Link nodded and smiled. The smile had gone from Saria's face, however.

"Link… I always knew that this day would come. I knew that you would leave us. It… it doesn't seem fair that we are sending you off into so much danger. You're just a boy… but you won't always be. Mido has always been jealous of you, you know. You will leave and see the rest of the world… I can't blame him, however. I feel a little envy myself. These past seven years, I've struggled with myself, and now the time is here, and I still can't bring myself to… to ask you to find my… my…"

"Your what?" Link asked.

Saria gave a small chuckle. "It's nothing important. Just because the Great One is gone doesn't mean that I can go against the laws of the forest. You are free from those laws… and their protection." Saria shook her head and a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Protection?" Link asked. "Saria, are the others still… They said it was cold…"

Saria smiled. "The forest is in mourning, Link, and soon the forest children will all know why. It will be rough for a while, but things will stabilize. We're not your concern. You have a mission, don't you? Focus on that. I'll see to things here. You trust me, don't you?" Link nodded. "Good. I made you a gift." Saria handed Link a wooden ocarina. "You can use it to contact me. Let me teach you a song."

A short while later, Link had learned the song and he stood shuffling his feet, knowing that it was time to go. Saria smiled at Link, her eyes watery.

"Take care, Link. I don't know when we'll see each other again, but I know you won't fail. Goodbye Link."

"Goodbye, Saria." Navi muttered quietly.

Link, however, merely started at the Kokiri girl, his eyes full of childish innocence. Saria's eyes had a much deeper wisdom in them. She watched as Link backed away and then full-out ran to the other side of the bridge. By the time Link had disappeared, her eyes had dried, and she had also vanished into the trees.

Link shuddered as he emerged into a winding pathway bounded by gnarled tree trunks. This area was much less sheltered, and the setting sun blinding him as he looked up at the sky. Link could hear his own breathing, and the sound of fluttering wings in the branches above him made a chill run down his spine. It seemed as though he was being watched. This place was new to him, and the calm, peaceful atmosphere that he had grown used to was no longer present. The air was thick here. He had left the world of children and had emerged into the adult world. Part of Link wanted to run. The sun was setting, and the thought of traveling at night was almost unbearable. On the other hand, he didn't know where to go. Running blindly seemed foolish. Finally, Link emerged from the winding pathway into an open field. To his left he could just make out the outline of some form of building, or at least a wooden wall of some sort. In front of him Link saw the battlements of a castle. It was there that he had to go. Link also noticed a well-trodden path at his feet. Did it lead to Hyrule Castle?

As he went to step forward, Link was assaulted by a great fluttering of wings. He jumped back and drew his sword. Before him, sitting on a previously unnoticed sign post, was the biggest owl that Link had ever seen. Link sheathed his sword.

"Are… are you one of the owls from the forest?" Link asked timidly.

"My name is Kaepora Gaebora. I am pleased to meet you, little hero." The owl replied in a slow, deep voice.

"Kaep… Gaeb… kapeageb… Mr. Owl?" Link said.

Navi scoffed. "Show a little more respect! Do you know who this is? He is the king of the owls, and he may be the last of his kind!" She hissed in Link's ear.

"What is it, my boy?" The owl replied.

"Why don't the owls come to visit us anymore?" Link asked.

The owl chuckled. "We owls have a very special job here in this realm. The details are unimportant. The really important thing to know is that this job relies on faith and hope. In such times… Well, faith and hope are in short supply. There are very few people who believe these days… Some fear us, others think we are no more than dumb beasts. Our numbers have dwindled, but there is no reason to worry, little one. Despite what many think, there is hope. It lies in you. That's why I'm here."

"For me?" Link asked in awe.

The owl chuckled once more. "For you, little hero. You have a mission, yes? The castle lies yonder. You can see it from here, and this path at your feet will lead you to it. You must be careful, though. Night has fallen, and the stalhounds will be on the prowl. They're nasty little demons that pop out of the ground and will gang up on you if you let them. Take my advice and only attack them if you need to. If you stop for too long, they'll overwhelm you. The best thing to do is to stay on the move and take a swipe at anything that gets in your way. You understand me, little one?" Link nodded. "Good. If you time it right, you'll get there by morning. They close up the drawbridge at night. I'll be watching over you. Take care, and until we meet again!"

The owl spread his enormous wings, and took off. Great gusts of wind hit link and nearly pushed him backwards with each mighty flap. Link watched him go until he was no more than a speck on the full moon. A bone-chilling howl brought the boy back to reality. He set off down the path at a brisk pace. After only a few steps, however, the ground began to shake at Link's feet. Link stopped, frozen with fear as a skull with glowing red eyes began to emerge from the ground to his left with hideous clawing and ripping sounds. The creature looked like a four-legged skeleton with claws and fangs. When it was only half-way out of the ground, it lunged at Link, and he screamed and took its head off with a wild swing of his sword. The next instant, Link cried out as a second beast took a swipe at him from behind. He turned and stabbed the creature in the chest shuddering as the creature still lumbered towards him despite the fact that its chest cavity now hung from the edge of Link's sword. Link hastily shook the bones off of his sword and beheaded the monster. The ground shook even more and Link watched in horror as four more beasts began to rise out of the ground.

"Stalhounds! You remember what Kaepora Gaebora said! Run!" Navi cried.

Link didn't need telling twice. He set off at a sprint, using his roll technique to move even faster. It was exhausting to keep moving as the night wore on, but the constant attacks of the stalhounds were enough encouragement to keep Link going. When he finally reached Castle Town, Link was ready to collapse. The sight of the drawbridge pulled up made him fall to his knees. He was in no condition to fight off any more beasts.

"Link! Link, I know you're tired, but get up! You have to fight them off until they lower the bridge!" Navi cried desperately.

"I can't…" Link breathed. He shuddered as the ground began to rumble again. Eight stalhounds began to emerge in a perfect circle surrounding him. Link closed his eyes in anticipation of the attack. It was a loud, clear sound that made him open them again – the sound of a rooster crowing. Dawn!

The stalhounds stopped in their tracks and began to retreat back into their holes, the ground closing up around them as though it had never been disturbed in the first place. There was a loud metallic clanking as the drawbridge began to lower itself to the ground. Link jumped to his feet.

"I don't know how you made it through that one, but you did it." Navi said as they made their way across the bridge. "You pick funny times to take a nap."


	5. Hyrule Castle Town

**Chapter 5**

**Hyrule Castle Town**

Link began to tremble with excitement as he crossed the bridge leading into Hyrule Castle Town. He could hear voices humming in the distance, and somewhere, music played. It sounded like a lute accompanied by a tambourine and drum. After the bridge was a small, walled-in passage with a wooden guard house on one side of it. Guards operated the drawbridge and stood guard during the day. One of the guards smiled down at Link.

"Visiting for the day, sonny? Good for you! These days, many are afraid to travel."

Link looked up at the guard, wide-eyed. He was a tall, muscular man wearing gleaming silver armor and carrying a long spear. A metal helmet covered his head and part of his face. Link had spent so much time as a Kokiri that it was difficult for him to imagine that, one day, he would be tall and muscular like that. The other guard laughed. He was just as muscular as the first guard, but slightly shorter.

"Look at him! He's awestruck!" The second guard chuckled. "Do you want to be a guard when you grow up?"

Link shrugged and both guards roared with laughter.

"Well if you're interested, feel free to look around. Things may be getting dangerous around these parts, but this town will always be safe as long as we're here to guard it. Nothing can be lost as long as there's hope. You'll keep your hope alive, won't you son?" The first guard asked. Link nodded and the first guard barked out another laugh. "Good man! Why don't you visit the guard house over there? One of our trainees is in there. He's looking for some excitement. Maybe you can help him out."

Link nodded and advanced towards the guard house as the men shared another laugh. He opened the door cautiously and peered inside. Another guard sat in one of the corners inside. His spear was propped up against the wall and he looked bored. He was grumbling to himself. The guard house was full of wooden crates and ceramic jugs. The guard looked up when Link stepped inside.

The guard gave off a sigh. "Oh, it's just a kid. Did they send you in here?" The guard nodded towards the wall. Link nodded in response. The guard sighed. "Figures. They always tease me because I want more excitement. All they talk is peace, peace, peace, but wouldn't it be much more fun around here if there were action? I mean what's better? Fighting off enemies or staring at the wall all day? Ridiculous. I want something to happen. Anything!"

Link, as he slowly approached the guard, stumbled into one of the crates. The jug that was perched on top of it fell to the ground with a crash. The guard jumped up. At first, Link thought he was in trouble, but then he noticed that the guard was smiling and laughing. He pointed at the crate next to the one that Link had bumped into.

"Now that one! Do that one!" The guard cried. Link hesitated and the guard took a step forward, fire in his eyes. "Now! Do it now!"

Link knocked the jug onto the floor with another crash. The guard kept screaming for Link to continue, and so he drew his sword and smashed all of the jugs. Then he rolled into the crates, smashing them as well. Soon, the guard house was a mess of splinters, ceramic pieces, supplies, and rupees. The guard was breathless with laughter.

"Oh, it's been a while since I've had so much fun. Thank you." The guard gestured to the supplies and rupees. "Take all you want. These are all just supplies. There's never any action, so we never use it. Look at all the rupees. The castle gives us an allowance to buy more supplies, and the rupees just sit there. Take them! Come back later and you can have more. It does get pretty boring around here. This gives me an excuse to re-stock the guard house. Who knows? Maybe something terrible will happen along the way!"

Link filled his pockets with rupees. He didn't really have much use for most of the supplies, but he was able to find some seeds for his slingshot. Apparently some of the guards used slingshots as well. When he was finished, Link thanked the guard and left quickly. When the guards outside saw his frightened expression, they burst into laughter. Link turned and ran.

"Don't worry, son! He's harmless. He's just a bit strange!" The second guard called after him.

The hum of voices grew louder as Link ran deeper into Castle Town. All at once, the walls opened up, and he found himself in the town square. There were people everywhere. Link had never seen so many adults. They were standing in groups talking. Some where selling things and others were buying them. There were children too, and they ran and played. Stray dogs and cats could be seen here and there. All around him, Link saw shops and houses. Some shops were closed up. Their signs indicated that they only opened up at night. The square was devoid of trees and grass. Stones were set in the dirt to create walkways. Link had never seen flooring outdoors before. He wandered around curiously, listening to conversations, watching the children play, and taking in the sights. There were shops that sold medicine. Other shops sold weapons and supplies. Finally, there was a third type of shop that offered up games of chance to anyone who would pay the price. Link wandered down alleyways and found that they were lined with more houses. In the distance, Hyrule Castle stood.

"There's the castle! We have to get to the princess, but how? I doubt they'll just let a strange boy walk in and see her. Things are so dangerous now… You'll have to sneak in." Navi hissed in Link's ear.

Link took another look around him. He felt small in this big square with people all around him. The children ignored him for the most part. Some pointed and laughed at his strange green clothing. Link edged towards the path leading to the castle. It led to another walled-in pathway that ended at a pair of tall iron gates which were guarded. The path and the area leading up to it were less finished. Trees and grass grew within it and in the area leading up to it.

"Well, it's guarded, but not too heavily." Navi whispered as she bobbed next to Link's ear. "If you can scramble up that wall somehow, you can sneak along it and hop down on the other side. Then you can use the trees for cover and sneak up towards the castle gardens. This should be easy. Plus, you're just a curious kid, right? They won't do anything to you if you get caught."

Just then, the sound of a guard's angry voice caught Link's ears. He looked down the path and saw one of the guards dragging a boy about Link's age out of the gate by his collar.

"Sneaking in again, eh?!" The guard barked. "That's the third time I've caught you, and this time I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

The guard ripped one of the thinner branches off of a nearby tree and began whipping the boy's bottom with it. The boy howled. Finally, the guard let the boy run off. He ran past Link, sniffling.

"And tell your friends they'll get the same if I catch them anywhere near here again!" The guard growled after them.

Link's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Well, at least he didn't throw him in jail." Navi said weakly. Link swallowed hard.

"'Boy am I glad I didn't sneak in after all!" A voice said suddenly.

Link turned to find a little girl with long, red hair leaning against a nearby tree. She wore a white dress and carried an egg in her hands. The girl's eyes grew wide suddenly, and she ran towards Link.

"You have a fairy! Oh, I knew it! I knew they were real! Wait until I tell Ingo! He says they don't exist! Oh! How wonderful! How did you catch her? Is she your pet?" The girl cried.

"PET?!" Navi cried suddenly! "Listen you… you…"

"My name is Malon." The girl offered.

"Listen, Malon! I'm no one's pet! I'm helping him get along because he's hopeless! That's all and… and you're not supposed to see me, so forget I'm here, got it?!" Navi raged.

Malon laughed. "Got it."

Navi disappeared into Link's clothing.

"Wow… if you've got a fairy, you must be special!" Malon said.

"THERE'S NO FAIRY!" Came Navi's muffled cry.

"Listen, can you help me?" Malon went on as though nothing had interrupted her. "My father runs the ranch in Hyrule Field. He delivered some milk to the castle, but he should have been back by now. He's a good man, but he gets lazy some times. If I know him, he's napping under a tree somewhere even though he promised he wouldn't."

"How can I help?" Link asked, shyly.

"Link, we have no time for this!" Navi hissed.

"Oh, it's not that big a deal. I want you to sneak into the castle, find my father, and wake him up. I would do it, but I'm no good at climbing, and anyway, I've already talked to the guard and he warned me not to try and sneak in. If he catches me, I'm sure to meet the business end of that stick. I have a plan, though. See, the guard isn't that bad a guy. He's just strict and tired of chasing after the kids who sneak into the castle. They really are a pack of brats, and you'd think they would have more sense than to bother the guards during such a dangerous time. If I distract him, you can climb up onto the wall using the guard tower. That should get you to the other side." Malon explained.

"I can help you. I wanted to get into the castle too. I need to talk to the princess." Link said, ignoring a warning hiss from Navi.

"The princess? Wow! I knew you were special! Oh! I almost forgot. Take this egg. We raise cuccoos on the ranch. This egg is going to hatch within the next hour. Bring it to my father. I have a feeling it will help wake him up."

Link took the egg and placed it carefully among the other things he carried. The pair set off toward the gates. The guard looked down sternly at the two of them as they approached. The branch was propped against the gate within his reach. Link hovered in the background as Malon stepped up to speak to him.

"Hi, Mr. Guard sir." She said in a I'm-a-sweet-little-girl voice. "I just wanted to ask you if you've seen my father yet. You know, I've had to spend the whole night under that tree, and I'm getting worried."

The guard looked sympathetic. "No, sweetie. I haven't seen him. I'm sure he's fine, though. They would have alerted us if anything had gone wrong."

Malon rubbed her eyes and sniffled. Link edged towards a door in the wall. It was only a few yards away from the gate, and Link broke out into a sweat. The guard clicked his tongue sympathetically and muttered something about irresponsible parents. He turned around and Link dashed into the door. Thankfully, it was open. It was a small chamber with a large ladder leading up to the top of the wall. Link heard music suddenly, and the guard singing. It appeared as if the guard was playing a lute in order to cheer Malon up.

Link began to climb the ladder. When the song ended, Malon cheered and asked for another. The ladder seemed to go on forever. It was during the guard's third song that Link finally emerged on the top of the tower. Link could see other guards patrolling the grounds in the distance. There was a knot in his stomach as he climbed on the wall and began crawling across the top of it on his stomach. Malon's attention was focused on the guard, but as soon as the guard looked away from her, she peered up at Link and winked. Link was crawling over their heads, and his heart was in his throat. It seemed like an eternity had passed when Link finally made it to the other end of the wall. Holding his breath, he swung over the side, hung on with his fingertips, and fell into the grass below.

The guard had not heard the soft thud over the music. Link scrambled to his feet and snuck off to crouch behind a bush. He heard Malon thank the guard and watched her walk back up the path. The guard put his lute away and took up his spear. Link trembled as he peered over the bush and saw half a dozen other guards patrolling the fields between him and the castle.


	6. Castle Grounds

**Chapter 6**

**Castle Grounds**

If it wasn't' for the fact that he was so afraid of being caught by one of the guards, Link would have enjoyed his surroundings. The grounds around the castle were lush with trees and bushes dotting them. There was a pleasant smell of pine and freshly cut grass. The morning dew was cool against his bare legs, and birds sang from the treetops. Still, Link shivered. He knew the guards wouldn't let anyone near the princess. It was clear that security around the castle was in the process of being strengthened. Part of him wanted to simply sneak back out of the grounds and try again when he had more courage, but he knew that in a few days, the guards would be so thick in this area that it would be impossible to get through.

Navi bobbed nervously next to Link. "We'll use the bushes and trees for cover." She whispered. "The most important thing is to keep out of their sightline. As soon as a guard turns his back, that's your chance to get to the next bush. I know this is nerve wracking, but the key to this game is being patient. Never run out unless you're absolutely sure that no guards are looking in your direction. Most importantly, however, you can't make any noise!"

Link nodded. The guards appeared to be walking in patterns. Some guards would walk a straight line, turn and then walk back again. Others would walk around in a circular or rectangular pattern. There were two guards within his range now. One was walking back and forth to Link's left, while the other one circled the hedges in front of him. He would have to wait until the circular guard was around the other side of the hedge and the other guard had his back turned before Link could set out. Then he would have to sneak around the hedge. It seemed impossible and yet, he had no choice. Link steeled himself.

The circular guard wandered to the other side of the hedge, the other guard turned his back, and Link ran for it. He ran straight into the hedge and got stuck. Both guards stopped at the sound of him struggling.

"Link! Do something!" Navi hissed.

Link did the only thing he could think of. He burrowed into the center of the hedge. He heard the guards approaching.

"What was that?" The one said to the other.

"I don't know. It came from the hedge."

"Was it an animal?"

"Probably… unless it was another one of those kids…"

"I don't think they'll be back. Xilo gave one of them a good whipping a little while ago."

Laughter. "Did he now? Oh I wish I could have seen it. I've been longing to tan one of their hides. Which one was it?"

"I don't know. Why don't we go and ask him?"

"What about our posts?"

"Oh, they'll keep for a few minutes."

The two guards stalked off towards the gate, and Link scrambled out of the hedge. There were more guards prowling around the grounds, but Link was able to avoid them easily using the trees for cover. Eventually, Link made it to the castle, or at least to the castle walls. A moat ran around the castle and a swift current pushed the moat waters towards the east and around a bend. The moat was being fed by a stream which caused the current. Link was currently on the west side of the stream. He noticed a high iron fence running around the other side of the stream. The west side of the stream wall was blocked off by hills too steep to climb. On the east side of the stream the wall and fence turned sharply to the north. Link couldn't see what was on the other side.

"We'll have to think this out carefully…" Navi began to say when Link took a flying leap into the moat. Navi screamed and chased after him. "What are you doing?! Do you want to drown yourself, or are you just hoping to make enough noise to make the guards come?!"

Link couldn't answer her. He was being sucked rapidly towards the east gate. The walls were too high for him to reach. He kept pushing himself from one side to the other, looking for some way to escape. Then he noticed that one of the banks was not so high. It rose gently towards a tree. Link swam as hard as he could until he reached it and managed to drag himself out of the water. He had saved himself, but he was still on the wrong side of the moat. He was just shaking himself off when Navi gasped.

"Look! There's a man sleeping over there." She whispered.

Link walked around the perimeter of the wall to the north. This side of the castle contained a small opening where waters from the sewer system fell into the moat. The opening was just small enough for a boy to crawl through if he could make it to the other side. Link was so focused on the opening that he nearly tripped over something. He looked down to find a man sleeping on the floor. Link jumped back. The man was short, fat, and bald on top with some hair growing on the lower part of his head. The hair grew long and was pulled back into a ponytail. Link hoped that he grew tall and muscular like the guard. It seemed that some adults never got rid of their baby fat.

"Is this Malon's father?" Navi asked. She bobbed around the man's prone form, examining him. Then she hovered over a crate next to him. "Look! It's a milk crate!"

Link nudged the man with his toe, but he didn't move. He shoved the man with all of his might, but he still didn't move. Navi hovered over the man's ear and talked into it, but the man snored as if nothing disturbed him. It was then that Link remembered the egg. He reached back among his things to pull it out, but was surprised at how warm and fuzzy it felt in his hand. Navi cried out.

"It's hatched!"

The hatchling opened its eyes and peered up at her as it blinked in the sunlight. Suddenly, it' opened it's beak and let out an ear-splitting crow. The man jumped to his feet, barely noticing that he nearly trampled Link in the process.

"Who? What? What time is it? Where am I? What day is it? Where's breakfast? Did someone milk the cows? Are the cuccoos fed? Ingo! Did you feed the… who are you?" The man peered down at Link as the boy opened his mouth to answer and cut him off before he could. "Malon! Where is she? Oh boy will she be mad! I'm Talon, by the way. Nice to meet you! Gotta go!"

The cuccoo seemed to know that Talon was its rightful master. It flew up and landed on his shiny head, pecking at it.

"Ouch!" Talon cried. He turned and began running towards the west side of the castle walls. "Malon! I'm coming, honey! Please don't be mad!"

"Well, at least that's one less thing to worry about. Now we can get back to… Link! What are you doing?!" Navi cried.

Link was pushing one of the crates towards the moat. He stopped just as the crate was at the water's edge. The crate was taller than him, but he managed to scramble on top of it. He was now on level with the sewer opening. Voices were coming towards them on the other side of the iron bars.

"That guy said there was a kid over here."

"Who knows? He looked a little batty to me. He left his daughter alone all night, after all! Anyway, after the walloping I gave that kid, he wouldn't dare come back."

"Well, Xilo, apparently you didn't wallop him hard enough."

"Hmph! I think I can wallop a scamp as well as you can!"

"I don't mean any offense, friend. I just mean there's a technique to it. You have to make sure they remember that whipping every time they even think of sneaking back into the castle grounds."

"Maybe so… But I still don't think it's the same kid. If there's a kid in there, it has to be one of his friends."

"As you like, Xilo, but the next one's mine. You can't have all the fun, after all."

Laughter. "Of course, friend."

Link didn't wait to hear any more. He took a running leap and managed to barely get his fingertips on the ledge leading to the sewer opening. It was slippery with the water running over his hands, but Link managed to scramble onto the ledge. He immediately crawled through the opening so quickly that he didn't have time to stop himself when the ledge ended. He fell forward on his face. From the other side of the wall, Link heard the guards talking.

"See? I told you he was bats."

"Back to work, then. It's too bad. I got my hopes up."

Navi scoffed. "I hope for your sake that they don't empty the chamber pots into the sewer system. Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

Link stood up. He was in the castle gardens. High hedges made a wall on his right side. The castle wall ran along his left. A path ran between them, and Link followed it carefully. He could hear the clanking of armor on the other side of the hedges. Link peered around a corner and found that the castle gardens went on for some distance. There were rectangular hedges, statues, and fountains with a guard patrolling each. Link took a deep breath and went to work. He ducked around the guards, literally following along behind them as they did their rounds. In some areas there were two guards, and he would have to run back and forth avoiding them before he could scamper along to the next area. At one point, he found himself climbing a wooden pole and walking a balance beam over the heads of several prowling guards.

Finally, Link skirted around the last pair of guards and made it to a large courtyard completely fenced in by the castle. The yard contained a circular flower bed in its center. Ponds of clear water and fish ran along its perimeter. Link was too nervous to enjoy the scenery, however. He scanned the castle walls, looking for a way in. The only possible entrance was through one of the windows scattered along the walls. They were pretty high up, but not impossible to reach. The problem was that Link had no way of knowing where these windows would lead him. He could end up in the Princess' bedroom or he could find himself in a guard station. The best plan, Link decided, would be to peer in each of the windows before deciding which one to sneak in through.

"Link!" Navi gasped suddenly.

Link looked up and froze. A young girl in royal clothing stood across from him at the other end of the courtyard. She was spying through one of the windows, her back to Link and Navi. She seemed almost as tense as Link felt. Link couldn't decide whether to approach her or to jump into one of the ponds and try to hide.

"That has to be the princess." Navi whispered. "We have to talk to her, but if she gets frightened and calls the guards, we're finished!"

Link stood there for a few more moments, contemplating his chances. He took a step. Then, he took another step.

"Link!" Navi hissed. "Be careful! We don't know how she'll react!"

Link ignored her, however. He picked up his pace, walking so quickly that his feet began to make swishing noises in the grass and his sword began to clank against his shield. The girl turned and stared at him with wide eyes.


End file.
